


If I Should Return, Think Better of Me

by tomgiggleston



Series: Creative Writing Final [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomgiggleston/pseuds/tomgiggleston





	If I Should Return, Think Better of Me

Despite everything,  
the harsh words,  
the disgusted looks,  
the pain he's had to endure,  
he still feels this straining need

to please,  
to prove himself,  
to make his father proud.

And so he accepts his instructions  
without argument,  
without so much as a pause  
to wonder why  
his life is held in such disregard.

Accepting the likelihood of his death,  
and the death of his men,  
both swiftly approaching,  
he charges into battle,  
grimly acknowledging the futility of his actions.

His horse carries him forward  
and he closes his eyes.  
If he survives this,  
he will prove himself worthy of stewardship.

If not...  
his father was not the only one  
who wished for his death  
in the place of his brother's.


End file.
